Demigod City
by SongMasterDesmond
Summary: This is a story which I will use to blend in with Song Masters. It will show quite a number of charactors in the next story in Song Masters. It is required to make sense of certain chapters in Song Masters, and I'll try to do this as fast as I can so as to get the next story in Song Masters up. Please review so I will know what needs to be changed.
1. Chapter 1

**Demigod City – The Quest for a Friend**

**Prologue**

**3 Days earlier…**

Of all times, he never expected any monster attacks. They had left him alone, possibly because he was just a son of Raven, the trickster, of Native American Mythology. David was known in his school for his cunning, and his ability to escape from any situation unscathed. He'd leave thumbtacks on the teacher's chair, fill the teacher's bag with spiders, or place a bucket filled with detergent-water solution on the door. These "little" events always livened up boring lessons, and the best part was that the teachers never found out who did it.

He could escape anything, so _why_ couldn't he shake off this shape-shifter that was after him right now!? The monster would turn into random animals, gaining on him, before having to switch back to human form. This was particularly infuriating, given that the shape-shifter _never_ seemed to run out of stamina. It had hounded him across the entire east coast, in 5 minutes. That sort of speed would be the envy of many Olympic athletes, but he was not in the mood for racing. He was almost out of strength, and the damn _creature_ didn't give up.

"Dammit, go chase something else, won't you!"

"_ROAR!"_

_Tiger?! You have _got_ to be kidding me!_

The Shape-Shifter bounded forwards, but he dodged its pounce by ducking and rolling, before running off to the left. The Shape-Shifter hit the ground, and leapt forwards again, turning into an African Wild Dog. The beast tore after David. 1 minute later, they reached Pasir Ris Park. David dashed for the Park's nearest exit, before dashing towards the landed properties.

_These homeowners won't be happy about this._

He leapt over the wall, before throwing himself up onto the roof. Sprinting along it, he heard a squawk, turning his head just in time to see a parrot turning into a Peregrine falcon. It immediately flew up towards the heavens.

David jumped across the road and swung off a lamp post. He rolled onto the road, and made a dash out of the landed properties. He made it across Elias Road, and dashed into the HDB blocks. After a while, he paused to catch his breath. That was when all the energy he had left left his legs and he collapsed in a heap, too tired to move.

There was a screech, and a falcon swooped in. Transforming into a hyena, it stalked towards him. Trembling with exhaustion, he saw it arrive out of the corner of his eyes.

_Please let it end soon._

Last thing he saw before passing out was an arrow in midair.

_**~Line Break~**_

**~Darryl POV~**

I had just left the hawker centre when I felt a slight pull in my mind. I was a legacy of Apollo and Hephaestus, and strangely have a connection with demigods, legacies and monsters. More of the tracking type, not the mental communication type. I raced over, noticing the two blips in my mental radar were moving at ridiculously high speeds. My self-customized self-built motorcycle was half their speed! Given their direction, I moved to cut them off at the HDB blocks opposite Elias Community Centre.

When I reached there, a few seconds later the demigod arrived in a blur. He was soaked in perspiration and was panting heavily. He stood for a few seconds, before collapsing in a pile. Then the Shape-Shifter arrived. It walked towards him in hyena form, laughing maniacally before proceeding to eat him. I stepped forward and let my arrow fly. It hit the Shape-Shifter in the neck. I released 3 more shots before charging it with my twin hunting knives. Duck, slash, swipe, dodge, hack, repeat. I would change the order every 5 seconds, and the Shape-Shifter couldn't keep up. I sent an overhead strike, feinted to its neck, and then swiped out its feet.

The creature growled at me, and turned into a fly. It then flew away before I could land the killing blow. I cursed under my breath in Cantonese and Mandarin, before turning to the Demigod on the ground. His breathing was even, and I could tell he was pushed past his limits in exhaustion.

_How long was he running?_

I put away my hunting knives, transforming into the bracelets on my wrists. My bow was in the necklace charm on my neck. I gathered the Demigod's still form in my arms, noticing how disturbingly light he was. I quickly set him down, and took out my healing orb. Placing it on his chest, I kept it there while I picked him up once more and set off for my base.

_**~Line Break~**_

I got him into the hideout under the Elias Community Centre, and placed him on my bed. I grabbed my supplies, and waited for him to wake up. Later, at around 7.00 A.M., he opened his eyes. I noticed him looking around frantically. I suppressed a smile, and made my way over. He panicked and scrambled away.

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna hurt you."

"Where is it?"

"It escaped, but it's not coming back."

I handed him a bowl of Prawn Noodles, and made him eat it, despite his protests that he wasn't hungry.

"You're starving, even if you don't know it. Now EAT IT!"

After many threats and promises, he finally finished the noodles. I then took the bowl and washed up, before eating my own breakfast, which was a plate of Chicken Rice. After eating, he asked me to train him, so he could hold his own against such monsters.

At that I spluttered, having choked on the last mouthful I had popped in my mouth.

"Me, train YOU?!"

I thought I was hallucinating, but he nodded. "Yes, you know how to fight it. I want to be able to go toe-to-toe with creatures like it."

I groaned, "I'm in no place to teach you. If you want to be trained though, then I'll send you to a camp to train. However, if you choose to join them, then we will never meet again. I'm in exile from that camp, given what I did then. If you want to go, then I'm not stopping you, but just remember me, okay?"

He nodded, "Yes, I want to go. I need to train. But maybe I can come to look for you after I leave."

I shook my head, "We'll never meet. I'm always on the move, and no one can find me. Are you sure about this?"

He nodded.

"Very well, then let's go."

_**~Line Break~**_

**~Third Person POV~**

The two left the hideout after gathering supplies for David, and they wheeled Darryl's motorcycle out. After Darryl activated the pocket dimensional doorway, the entire hideout shrunk down into a pellet the size of a 5 cent coin.

Pocketing the hideout, Darryl hopped on the bike, and David climbed on too. Clinging on tightly, he then braced himself as Darryl kick started the engine. The two then roared down the road towards the TPE.

They pulled over on the TPE, stopping by a set of staircases. "When you go up, keep right. After the 5th tree, you turn right. Walk in until you reach the 3rd tree in your way. Make sure you keep in the same direction. When you reach there, they will come to get you. No matter what, do not leave that tree. Else they cannot locate you."

He nodded, and proceeded to walk off. He paused and waved goodbye, before walking up the stairs and turning into the forest.

Darryl watched as he entered, and knew he made it in. Sighing to himself, he started the bike again and set off for Sengkang.


	2. The Strange People in the world

**The Strange People in the world**

**Chapter 1**

**-Jason-**

_This is wrong._

He woke up on the backseat of the bus, as it rumbled down the road. Outside was nothing but desert, which was when he found himself in an awkward situation. A girl wearing faded jeans, hiking boots and a snowboarding jacket was asleep on his lap, while a boy next to him and another just in front were laughing silently and saying something in sign language.

He looked down at her. Her chocolate brown hair was cut choppy and uneven, with thin strands braided down the sides. She wore no makeup like she was trying not to draw attention to herself, but it didn't work. She was seriously pretty.

She opened her eyes and looked up at him. Her eyes seemed to change colours like a kaleidoscope – brown, blue, green.

"Jason, you okay?"

She got up and took his hand. He felt uncomfortable and pulled back, "Look, I'm sorry but I –

"The lovebirds have awakened, whoo!" The guy in front of him shouted all of a sudden, and the two jumped. The curly haired boy next to Jason cracked up, and high-fived the guy in front of Jason. The curly haired boy looked like a Latino Santa's elf, with pointy ears, a cheerful, babyish face and mischievous grin that told you to never trust him with matches or sharp objects.

The girl snapped at him, "Leo!"

Leo held up his hands in surrender, 'My bad."

"This is some kind of mistake," Jason said. "I'm not supposed to be here."

The boy in front of him turned and laughed. "Yeah, right, Jason. We've all been framed! I didn't blow up 13 different schools! Piper didn't steal a BMW!"

"Desmond!"

Desmond had jet black hair, and azure blue eyes. Something about his eyes, made it seem as if he had seen many things most never would have imagined. All of a sudden, they glazed over, flitting side to side before returning to normal. Jason could have sworn that within those three seconds his eyes had flashed brown.

Desmond grinned, "So, had a nice nap?" winking suggestively.

Piper blushed, and slapped him.

In the front of the bus, a teacher shouted, "All right, cupcakes, listen up!"

The guy was obviously a coach. His baseball cap was pulled low over his hair, so you could just see his beady eyes. He had a wispy goatee and a sour face, like he'd eaten something moldy. His buff arms and chest pushed against a bright orange polo shirt. His nylon workout pants and Nikes were spotless white. A whistle hung from his neck, and a megaphone was clipped to his belt. He would've looked pretty scary if he hadn't been five feet zero.

When he stood up, one of the kids shouted, "Stand up Coach Hedge!"

"I HEARD THAT!"

As he scanned the bus for the offender, his eyes narrowed on Jason. He gulped.

_He knows I'm not supposed to be here._

But he just looked away and shouted out, "We'll be arriving there in five minutes! Stay with your partner. Don't lose your worksheet. And if any of you precious cupcakes cause trouble on the trip, like Mr. Blake did, I'll send you back to campus the hard way!"

He swung his bat – which Jason never noticed before – like he was hitting a homer, causing the kid next to him to yelp and duck.

"Seriously, can he talk to us that way?"

"Always has, and always will," Desmond replied mysteriously.

Leo and Desmond broke into guffaws, while Piper inched slowly away from them.

"Hey, check this out." Leo said, before cupping his hands to his mouth. "Coach Hedge, I had trouble hearing you! Can you use your megaphone?"

Hedge grunted with pleasure, and held it to his mouth.

"This is gonna be epic."

"THE PIG SAYS OINK!"

The entire bus exploded into laughter, while Hedge whacked his megaphone. Trying again this time it blared out, "THE CHICKEN SAYS CLUCK!"

"VALDEZ!"

"Gods, Leo, how did you do that?" Jason asked.

"What can I say? I'm a special kid," as he slid a Phillips cross head screwdriver into his jacket pocket.

Jason shook his head, as he had a sudden fleeting memory of a boy, face smeared with grease. For some reason, he felt some similarity with him and Leo.

**Later, inside the Museum…**

Piper was dragged off by her partner, Dylan. For some reason, Jason felt _jealous _that Piper was paired with Dylan instead of him. He settled for a glare at Dylan. Desmond, however, had his lips pulled back in a snarl, two weird looking golden cylinders clenched in his hands. They were covered in strange carvings, and felt _familiar_.

Leo looked at Desmond and groaned, "Seriously, what is this kid's problem? He seems to have a personal vendetta against Dylan. The counselor says its anger management, but still his reactions seem too _extreme_."

Jason nodded, accepting it, but still… something didn't feel right.

The two held back Desmond from hurling himself at Dylan, and the three of them worked on their worksheets on the skywalk. Jason noticed Desmond kept throwing weird glances between Dylan and Hedge. Finally he stood up, "I'm going to the washroom, feel free to copy."

As he walked off, Leo grabbed his worksheet, "Damn, he's a genius!"

He copied Desmond's answers, while Jason watched Desmond. He went to talk with Coach Hedge, before heading for the toilets.

All of a sudden, storm clouds rolled in. Within seconds, the sky above them was a rolling mass of storm clouds. Thunder boomed, and hurricane force winds slammed into the skywalk. The students and tourists screamed and ran for the exits. Piper and Dylan held open the doors, herding the students in. Jason and Leo struggled towards the doors. They were about to reach them when the doors slammed shut, leaving Coach Hedge, Dylan, Jason, Leo and Piper outside.

Piper pounded on the doors, "Dylan, help!"

Dylan just stood there like an idiot, the wind not affecting him at all. Rain poured down in sheets, and lightning flashed all around him. "I'm done waiting. Without your protector here, I can finally make my move."

Without warning, Dylan seemed to vaporize, his molecules becoming unglued. He burst apart, reforming into a dark smoky figure, with black wings protruding from his back.

"Stay back Jason, Leo, I should have known that was our monster."

"Indeed you should, your senses are getting weaker Gleeson."

Desmond appeared out of nowhere, as well as another figure, which looked exactly like Desmond if not for his caramel hair and brown eyes. He held the cylinders in Desmond's hand earlier. The two, like Dylan, were unaffected by the storm. In fact, they seemed to gain strength from it.

Dylan growled, "Song Masters, you will rue this day when you came across the wrath of the storm spirits." He hissed, but the two laughed.

"Really, we've been cursed by many, but they never live to fulfill it. You would be unwise to challenge the Monster Hunters."

Dylan's eyes widened, but the two smirked together, and attacked Dylan. The caramel colored hair boy twirled the cylinders in his hand, and a battle axe sprung out from each. Desmond raised his hands as fire and lightning covered his entire body.

Dylan paled, and grabbed Piper, who was too stunned to move, "Don't move, or I'll blast her head off!"

Desmond's twin smirked, "Oh really?"

He merged into Desmond, and they/he swung an axe, black rip appearing in the air. Without warning, they/he reached in and grabbed Piper from it. There was a buzz, and the black rip disappeared. Dylan shrieked, and a dozen black figures shot down from the clouds. "Get him!"

They/he raised an eyebrow, before swinging the axe, sending an energy wave at the black figures. They all dissipated before anyone could move.

In a flash, they/he had Dylan in a headlock. "Say hello to Great-Great-Grandmother for me, will ya?"

There was a snap, and Dylan broke into golden dust. They/he separated.

"So, Damien, ready to roll?"

"Sure thing bro."

The two brothers disappeared in a flash, leaving behind awestruck Jason, Leo and Piper.

While the storm clouds were breaking up, they discussed about Desmond and Damien.

"Who the hell are they?"

"What does Dylan mean by they are our protectors?"

"Are those flying horses?"

All three of them looked up. Two pegasi were pulling a brightly painted box – A _chariot_ – and there were two kids inside, a girl and a boy. The chariot landed, and all of a sudden, the girl leapt out and charged Jason.

"Who are you? Where's your protector?"

All Jason could think of was _Huh?_

_If she was referring to Desmond and Damien…_

Jason replied, "Look, I have no idea who you're talking about. Who's this protector?"

"The one who was supposed to look after you guys! And Hedge, why didn't you keep him here?!"

The coach just scowled at her, "Missus, I was _busy _trying not to get blown off!"

The boy alighted, "Annabeth, lets interrogate them later at camp. Those kids are getting nervous."

"HELL YA! What the _freaking_ hell is going on here?! First the dude with O.P. powers, next the crazy dude Dylan who turned into a dark angel, and then what do you mean by Hedge was supposed to keep him here?!" ranted Leo.

The boy raised an eyebrow, "We'll discuss everything at camp. Just get in the chariot, name's Butch by the way."

Jason noticed there was a tattoo of a rainbow on his bicep, but chose to ignore it. "So… lead the way."

**5 minutes later…**

Another blast of lightning missed the chariot's wheel by a fraction of an inch. Hundreds of dark angels – _ventus_ – and dark horses rampaged all around them.

"There's too many! We need to fight them off! The chariot can't take any more of this!"

"You _had_ to jinx it!"

There was a shudder, and a storm horse slammed into the chariot. The passengers screamed. Jason felt the coin in his pocket get warmer to the point of burning. He pulled it out and on an impulse, flipped it. The coin landed back in his palm as a meter long golden sword.

"Dude, you've been holding out on me! Gold – AHH!"

Another horse slammed into the chariot, sending Piper plummeting towards the ground.

"PIPER!"

"JASON!"

But it was too late. Piper was swallowed up by the storm clouds surrounding them.

_**~Line Break~**_

**-Piper-**

_Falling._

She fell, out of control. She couldn't tell what was up and down. Where was the sky and where was the ground. No sense of direction, just the feeling of having left her stomach back on the chariot. She shut her eyes, waiting for the moment when she would hit the ground and poured out of her boot. She anticipated the quick moment of pain, and then it would be over, to the underworld, maybe to meet with Grandpa Tom.

It never came.

There was a feeling of a presence, and then slowing of her fall before landing on a soft comfortable bed of feathers, another warm body holding her close to stop her from falling.

_Was this Elysium?_

She opened her eyes, and found herself on the back of a large black bird. It turned its head to regard her for a second, before it started pulling up. She looked the other way and came face to face with a boy, a hammer clipped to his belt.

"You okay? That was quite a close shave. I'd better get you up there with your friends, and then you can continue your journey."

"Um… who are you?"

"Name's Darryl, friend of Desmond and Damien, leader of Demigod City, haven for demigods and peaceful creatures of all pantheons. I came to help out, as a personal favor to Desmond."

"But…"

"Never mind, we'll talk another day if we meet again."

He let her sit up, and without another word, shoved her off, disappearing into the darkness.

Piper had the horrible sensation of falling again, but it lasted for only a second before she landed in the chariot. Jason jumped, Leo groaning as she had landed on him.

"Why do I get the bad luck?"

"Piper! You're okay!"

"Yeah I'm fine; I'll explain when we land. So how are we getting out of here?"

Jason swung his sword – she never noticed that – and sliced a horse which came too close to the side and it dissipated into dust. "We'll need more help, you know, if we're gonna get out of here."

"Don't worry, help is here."

"Why would you say that – WHOA!"

A dark shape passed overhead and two blasts of lightning shot from the pointed end, incinerating a dozen storm spirits each. A figure leapt from it, and bashed through 5 storm spirits on the journey down, before using the turbulent air currents to jump up onto the dark shape as it passed over for another attack.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS THAT THING?!" shrieked Butch.

"Help," Annabeth grumbled.

The figure leapt again, and crashed into 3 more spirits, landing on the chariot in a shower of golden dust. "Damn, easy to get out of shape in this pantheon… no wonder he comes and steals my hunts."

"Hey, thanks for saving me earlier," Piper said.

Jason just stared, Leo having passed out from shock.

"No prob', just try not to make it a habit in the future."

"Wait a sec, time out. Who are you?"

"Your protector, having switched with the previous guy, duh."

"Can we talk about this later, and concentrate on getting to camp first?"

"Very well, Thunderbird, kindly takeout the rest of them please."

There was an answering screech, and a huge _boom_ of lightning surrounded them. The air was filled with the dying shrieks of the remaining storm spirits. When it faded, the others saw clear sky, and several buildings below them. There were loads of people swarming down below, and from their actions, Piper guessed that they were staring up at them.

Butch cursed under his breath, "Dammit, nearly missed camp. Stupid airheads, lightning freaks…" there was a lot more, which cannot be written down.

He flicked the reins, and the chariot dived towards the ground. Leo chose this moment to wake up. "What's going on – Argh!"

As they shot down, Darryl just stood firm and smirked, "Well, I'll have to go, got a city to run. Bye!"

Before they could stop him, he jumped off, the Thunderbird catching him and flying off with him on his back.

The last thing Piper registered was the chariot falling apart, and they were falling – again – towards the lake.


End file.
